Tiny Little Things
by dancingfingers
Summary: "It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together... and I knew it."—Tom Hanks, Sleepless In Seattle. [CU] A romance story of Ren and Kyoko, told in bits and pieces, because sometimes great things are found in a small package. Status will always be complete, but be warned of a new installment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters. I am merely filling the lost scene in the original story for my own amusement (and tweaking some for my fangirl heart of course).**

_Special thanks to my beta, __**regulusgal **__for putting up with my randomness... You're the best._

-:::-

_**Tiny Little Things**_

_(It is not in a particular order...)_

**1\. Illusion**

Shotaro had always assumed that she loved him, but the truth is, Kyoko only saw another shadow with blond locks and forest green eyes staring at her with warmth.

**2\. Voice**

Kyoko remembered the day where she sat down on the riverbank with Corn—his melodic voice echoed through the clearing as he told her about his home—and compared it to the present: listening to a deep, baritone voice that often times darkened with sinful timbre as Ren kissed his way down her body.

**3\. Spell**

"Are you a fairy prince?" was one spell he wouldn't mind to be trapped within as long as he was allowed to bask in the warmth and adoration packed in a certain raven-haired and golden-eyed girl.

**4\. Act**

Her heart beat quickening, blood rushing faster, and lips twitching into an excited smile, Kyoko closed her eyes... and let her character possess her body as the director yelled, "Action!"

**5\. Knife**

Her younger self had been working at the _ryokan_, attending to the guests from meal to entertainment, yet her most favorite job was when she had a knife in her hand, chopping and slicing and creating something with her own magic, inwardly hoping for praise and a smile.

**6\. Mother**

The woman was cold, ruthless, and a perfectionist; Her hazel eyes always stared at the daughter haughtily, and some other times filled with disappointment, leaving the girl with bitterness carved deep in her innocent heart.

**7\. Birthday**

Golden eyes glanced at the sparkling lights and silver-red tinsels adorning the small Christmas tree, then looked down at the fried chicken before her; wishing that she had a strawberry cheesecake with colorful candles instead.

**8\. Friends**

Her Mouko-san might not be the best of friend in the world, but she was the first person who had endured (although grudgingly) to spend time with her, the not-popular-girl Mogami Kyoko, thus making Mouko-san a special, irreplaceable person in her heart.

**9\. Tokyo**

_If I reach the Tokyo Tower and pray to the sky, could I meet Corn again? _was the only thing on her mind as she blushed prettily, saying, "I'll go with you, Sho-chan," to the boy.

**10\. Father**

She had never known her father and dared herself to hope, but when Kuu allowed her to call him 'Father', the empty space she'd never realized existing before was suddenly filled with warmth, love, and resurrected eagerness to please this man with jovial smile and the biggest appetite in the world.

**11\. Cocoon**

She had refused, really, but his concern that was painted clearly on his handsome face made her relented, and later she found herself sniffing at the lingering masculine scent of the man, sighing in contentment as she tightened the jacket around her body before she stepped out, ready for her modelling lesson.

**12\. Light**

He lived his life as an actor under the spotlight, but in reality his dark past still ruled over him; that was, until Kyoko glared defiantly at him in their first meeting—her bright eyes lit the hope for the sun he thought had been lost to time.

**13\. Fanboy**

Yashiro might be a man, older than him at that, and a very efficient manager, but when it came to his non-existent romantic relationship between him and Kyoko (which he wished for), Yashiro went starry-eyed and squealed like a little girl, though Ren appreciated Yashiro's never ending support.

**14\. Newborn**

He paced around the hallway, heart beating rapidly over his wife in the operating room, until the doctor allowed him to see Kyoko several hours later; half-awake, very much weak but happy, with a little tuft of black locks peeking from the small bundle in her arms.

**15\. Kiss**

It was not a mere peck on her lips, nor the senseless kiss she'd seen in a movie; it was love, it was devotion, it was heated desire, and it was a promise he intended to keep forever.

**16\. Ring**

Mouko-san eyed her ring finger, then asked, "A promise ring?" and Kyoko replied with a blush and shy mumble, "It's an engagement ring," before the air was knocked out from her lungs as the other woman hugged her tight in congratulations, for once didn't give her the scolding for not telling her best friend first.

**17\. ** **Lies**

They were unstoppable as he posed as adult 'Corn', and he hated himself more as Kyoko looked up at him with complete trust, praying that someday Kyoko would forgive him for these.

**18\. Tears**

It was as if one of his purpose in life was to be the crying place for the raven-haired girl—as Corn, he would listen about her mother's harsh treatment and console the girl as best as a ten-year old boy could (in the end, he left his precious gem to her before leaving for America), while as Ren he convinced the distraught girl that Corn was well (all the while resisting to reveal himself), and as Kuon, he let himself embrace the sobbing girl after he told her about his past (and stole a kiss... or two, on the top of her head).

**19\. Proposal**

He constantly fingered the small box in his pocket as he listened to her lively story of her day, and when the light of the full moon hit the small river, he wrapped her from behind within his strong arms, saying, "Will you marry me, Kyoko?" of which she replied with vigorous nods, a stream of happy tears, and a kiss.

**20\. Wedding**

Her heart felt like it was going to burst into tiny pieces as she ranted her nervousness to the almost-bursting-herself Mouko-san, but then as soon as she walked down the aisle and stared at the gentle green eyes, her heart swelled with love and happiness, nervousness forgotten.

-:::-

_I think I'm going to continue this. It's fun and it doesn't require to finish because it has no actual chronology to follow through._

_And... _

_I invite you to participate by submitting the prompt(s)! Just type the __**word(s)**__ on the review. It can be __**English**__ word or any __**foreign**__ language as long as you provide me the __**definition**__. Or, if you want a __**particular **__scene, or stuff that catches your eyes in the original story, i.e __**cocoon **__(it is inspired from the jacket... or sweatshirt, Kyoko wears when Ren tutors her on runway walking). Stating which chapter will help, although it's not required._

_Thank you,_

_-dee_

_P.S About #7. Since my beta asked about the fried chicken thing (and I presume that not everyone is aware of this fun __fact__), I read somewhere that Japanese people eat KFC every Christmas, therefore I put it in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters. However, I must admit that I have twisted some parts of the canon for my own amusement.**

_**Tiny Little Things**_

**21\. Chicken—**_regulusgal_

Twice he got the same lesson of courage from them—first, it was when he swallowed the bitterness of his weakness (or, perhaps the horrible taste of his cooking—he liked the former thought, obviously); second, it came from the conspiratorial, muffled whisper: _Seduce her!_

**22\. Disclaimer**

Sho insisted, again and again, _You're mine! _even when the glinting diamond studs on her ring firmly denied, again and again, _She's __his_, _forever and always._

**23\. Beagle**—_regulusgal_

In the fleeting moments of silence over the phone call, her heart cried out to him: _help, I'm scared; I need you so bad, _and he, the ever-attuned to her emotions, responded inwardly: _You're safe, I'm here; I'll be there soon._

**24\. First Date**—_Beauty Black's 7_

He knew she'd missed the feel of the wind brushing her hair, or the damp grass beneath her feet; so they settled for a simple picnic under the cherry blossom tree, and weaved a wreath from the white clover with her guidance—that is, when a light weight settled on his head and a bell-like giggles floated in the air.

**25\. Bubbles**—_regulusgal_

Setsu gave him a bemused look as she blinked at the _matryoshka _dolls he made, and he merely looked up at her innocently (as innocent as _Cain_ could)—though his mind had drifted away to the home he'd missed for years: _mother._

**26\. Onigiri—**_regulusgal_

It was like a beacon of light, calling, _begging _him to take it; until a feminine hand slapped the back of his hand and a familiar voice hissed in exasperation, "Don't you _dare _take it! I'm going to cook you a decent meal after a week without me and Yashiro-san!"

**27\. Pandora Box—**_regulusgal_

As his lips touched her cheek, she felt that the impending doom—or _Fate, _her little angels murmured in joy—was now staring at her with hooded eyes and a repressed smirk of satisfaction, as he effortlessly unlocked the numerous padlocks guarding her Pandora box.

**28\. Landlord—**_regulusgal_

His gaze was unnerving; his skills with knives were (frighteningly) amazing, and Ren gulped before bowing to the still form of the _Taisho_, asking for Kyoko's hand in marriage.

**29\. Envy**

Through the tears blurring her sight, Kyoko's heart clenched in longing as she stared at Maria's smiling face buried on the crook of Kouki's neck.

**30\. Cradle**

She couldn't help but thinking—and blushing—as he cradled her firmly to his chest that he had a _very, very _impressive body underneath those clothes; no wonder he was the top Japan's Bachelor.

**31\. Father, part two**

No matter how long he had been away from home, Ren felt himself almost slipping to that young, naive, and innocent Kuon who hero-worshiped his father as he shook Kuu's hand in greeting.

**32\. Candle**

As the light went out in the Fuwa _ryokan, _little Kyoko immediately lit a candle she had carved a name upon it and prayed, _Please make my mother loves me._

**33\. Stones**—_regulusgal_

He wondered, with shoulders still shaking from silent laughter, what would happen if he took her to the Stonehenge—then doubled over at the riverbank; he just _knew _what _and _how she would react!

**34\. Magic**

A brush on each pale cheeks, a graze over each eyelids and lips, then several gentle tugs on her hair; the Muse grinned at her as Kyoko opened a pair of dazed golden eyes, winking, "Good luck on your date, Kyoko-chan!"

-:::-

_Sorry for the late update. This is only because I've written it months ago and forgot it. Sorry. :'(  
_

_For who wonders what the heck am I doing with Strings Attached... uhm, it is still... on a slow... very slow... progress. *hides*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters. The twists I add are purely **_**mine, **_**however. **

_**Tiny Little Things**_

**35\. Pillow—**_regulusgal_

Her sweet scent blanketed over him, her innocent touch soothed the green monster in his head; Ren finally let himself drifted off to sleep, feeling content for the first time.

**36\. Vow—**_regulusgal_

Blinking at the pretty, bluish-purple stone in her hands, Kyoko asked in a small, hopeful voice, "Does this mean we'll meet again, Corn?" to which the boy promptly replied, "Of course, Kyoko-chan" and basked at the sunny smile she gave him.

**37\. Pink**

As he waited for his 'escort' to come, ignoring the stares and whispers about him, Cain almost lost his grip on his character when he caught a flash of shocking pink and chestnut tresses from the corner of his eyes; _I think I'm going to __really __murder someone soon, _he thought darkly, eyes glaring coldly at the pavement, _perhaps start with the Boss..._

**38\. Sick**

"_Kyoko-chan," _ he had subconsciously called her when his hazy eyes fluttered open in the dimness of his bedroom, making her heart fluttered back in response... and recognition.

**39\. Innocence**

_Time and body_, Ren snickered to himself, amused and feeling oddly delighted to see the blush painting her cheeks and neck, as the said blushing girl reprimanded him for the unnecessary teasing.

**40\. Child**

Kyoko didn't even know what compelled her to step into his trembling arms; perhaps the strained expression on his face, or the lost, pleading look in his eyes, or perhaps... he just looked like her when she was a child: _sad and lonely_.

**41\. Tease**

He sighed, restraining himself _not _to grab the girl and show her how to kiss someone properly—he would have just satisfy himself with that not-so-peck for the time being; _what a tease, _he grumbled.

**42\. Ice Cream—**_regulusgal _

Kanae glanced at her self-proclaimed best friend who was scooping her sundae to her mouth cheerily, and wondered for the nth times since Kyoko had dragged her to the parlor: _What did she see in me, I'm obviously not the kindest person to be around._

**43\. Hero**

Kuon looked up, eyes swollen and lips bleeding, as a hand, larger than his own, appeared before his eyes that belonged to the unknown young man grinning crookedly at him—who later became his first true friend and confidant.

**44\. Brother**

Setsu thought it was cool to have a brother like him: strong, dependable, _very _good-looking with killer body, apparently wealthy as well (in other words: quite normal) if only he didn't have _that _kicked-puppy look to melt her heart... darn him.

**45\. Truth **(sort of... continuation of **Lies**)

Kyoko gasped as she watched her boyfriend pulled his brown-haired wig and his brown lenses, revealing the golden locks and forest green eyes she had longed to see again.

**46\. Green**

He sipped the wine slowly, trying to regain some control on his raging inner beast as he caught a glimpse of _her—_so beautiful as he knew she'd be: glowing, and breathtaking—with her hands wrapped around—_soon to be dead—_Kijima's arm.

**47\. Karaoke—**_regulusgal _

Kyoko smiled gently, clapping her hands in tune of Sho-chan's soothing voice as he performed his very first composition with his guitar, and thought, _I will support your dream even though your parents are against it, Sho-chan_.

**48\. School—**_regulusgal _

Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks as she stared, unmoving, to the bouquet of white chrysanthemum on her desk; _It's okay_, she assured herself, _I have Corn and Sho-chan, I still have friends I can count on._

**49\. Sister**

Maria grinned evilly as she watched another _gold-digger_ who had set her eyes on Ren-sama shrieked in fear at the faux worms she put on the actress' purse, then patted herself on the back; only her sister would be the best for Ren-sama and vice versa.

**50\. Friends—**_regulusgal_

"_Yashiro," _the voice across the phone was somewhere between murderous and (sickly) sweet (but Ren was never sweet to anyone but Kyoko, he knew that), _"as __**my **__loyal manager, surely you weren't the one who tipped off the media about my date last night... were you?" _to which Yashiro squeaked in answer, cutting off the line instantly, and grabbed a pen and a paper to write his will before Ren hunted him down and killed him.

-:::-

_This one has a friendship/family theme: Sho-chan and Kyoko-chan's (because their bond is strong, you can't even deny it), Maria's devotion, Yashiro and Ren's , Cain and Setsu (again) demand their turn to be included (nah, they just wrote themselves there, not mine), Kanae and Kyoko's, and my favorite: Rick's entrance._

_He appealed to me as a badass.I love badass; they're cool._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiny Little Things**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**51\. What's In A Name? – part 1 of 2**

There was a _thank you _in 'Kyoko-chan', a very subtle _notice me _behind the 'Mogami-san', and _I love you _when he uttered 'Kyoko'; though his most favorite of all was the sound of 'Mrs. Hizuri': _I'm home._

**52\. Pudding—**_regulusgal _

It was too sweet to her tastes, but if it managed to fix Sho-chan's sour mood and help to produce the best songs, all was well in her world.

**53\. Angel—**_regulusgal_

As the tears spilling over her cheeks, Kyoko tightened her hold on the devil's neck, who had made her bestfriend, her sister, the most precious person in her world, dying; With a strange combination of grief and joy, she watched him fall... while knowing all along that the one who was truly fallen was her, the angel with raven wings.

**54\. Cinderella**

She was no princess, how could she even think of telling him how she felt about him, when she didn't have pretty dress and glass slippers on her feet; Tsuruga-san deserved much more than a plain girl like her, regardless how it would break her heart beyond repair.

**55\. Curse—**_somuchlove _

Even after she told the 'little girl' that Cain was hers, Setsu knew more than anyone in the world that she would only, and always, be his sister, not a woman allowed to have her desire to be with the man she loved—never had she despised her blood relation to Cain before.

**56\. Oblivious**

She cooked for him; she worried for him; she sometimes came over and stayed at his house for the night; she accepted his offer to pick her up and take her to her destination; she casually called him to ask for advice—Ren wondered when Kyoko would realize that their relationship went beyond a normal _senpai-kohai _and best friends—she was acting as though she was his girlfriend instead (in the meantime, he was going to relish this moment).

**57\. Ritual**

In the wee hours of the morning like this, when the sun barely peeked through the fog of the night and his wife still lost in her dream world, Kuon did his ritual every time he woke up: greeting their unborn child with a kiss and a soft whisper: _I love you, my little girl._

**58\. Smaragdine**

Julie cradled the baby—_her grandchild—_to her chest, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as she witnessed the first time Sachiko stare back at her grandmother, revealing another shade of green of Hizuri line: emerald with specks of gold (_beautiful, _she thought).

**59\. Awe**

He never knew a hit to his person could bring so many wonderful feelings that his heart felt like it was going to burst; Therefore, Kuon pressed his hand over Kyoko's belly once more, waiting... and there it was, a strong kick—a _hello, father—_that brought a wide smile on his face.

**60\. Rose—**_somuchlove _

He turned up at her bedside one day after Sachiko was born, clutching two dozens of roses, and cheerfully (and rather smugly, she noted) informed her that no man had a chance to give their girl the first roses because he had beat them all (to which she rolled her eyes at his _oya-baka _tendency).

**61\. Mirror—**_somuchlove_

She was in denial: _I'm plain, boring, and unattractive—you are clearly delusional, Tsuruga-san, _until she truly _looked _at his eyes that reflected: _You are the most beautiful, interesting, and attractive among all women in the world—I love you, Mogami Kyoko, with all I have._

**62\. Betrayal**

_I thought we were best friends, Sho-chan, _she wanted to say, heart breaking into pieces as she realized that her supposed _friend _was not the boy she'd grown up with, _I thought I could count on you, but—it turned out you were just like my mother: you never want me by your side at all._

-:::-

_Congratulations, now you're officially introduced to one of my OC; the first child of Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri: __**Sachiko Hizuri. **__She has dark hair like her mother, and eyes—as I've described above—like her father's. My readers from Strings Attached must have known her, though.__We will see of her more in the future, I hope. She's so easy and fun to write._

_The next one will be a one-shot, I think. There is a cute fanart I want to write to, and it just happened that a certain someone gave me the suitable prompt._

_-dee_

Oya-baka: doting parent.


End file.
